


BAHAHAHA

by friendlyrejection



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyrejection/pseuds/friendlyrejection
Summary: this is a dumb post that i made on tumblr but i still like it so im going to drop it here





	

its the middle of the night, probably early morning but you havent bothered to check exactly. youve been refreshing your dashboard every couple of minutes, but only one or two posts come up, nothing enough to satisfy your insomnia induced boredom. all your friends are offline or asleep, even the ones who live on the other side of the world. outside its dark and quiet, and something makes you think it doesnt usually get THIS dark or THIS quiet; but you dont dwell on it for too long as you decide to try looking through the hamilton tag and the copius amounts of spanish spam posts. there are alot more than usual you think, scrolling faster each time you spot a wall of text. but out of the corner of your eye you spot it. you try and scroll back to where you thought you saw it, but you dont find anything. you go back to scrolling through the tag, but are a little more vigilant, trying to catch what you thought you saw. eternity passes. you dont know how far youve gone or what time it is but it feels like its been longer than youve been alive. suddenly, the ground shakes. the sky erupts in a cacophony of noise. dogs are barking. children are screaming. men and women are crying into the night. its vibrating the air around you, you can feel it inside you. it feels like every cell in your body is an immeasurable canyon, worn down by millenia of crashing water, with the express purpose of echoing this sound. it is so loud around you you cant make out what it actually is, but at the same time it is an intimate whisper, a secret shared in full confidence, ringing crystal clear through your mind. you hear it; no, simply hearing is an understatement. you consume it, you understand it. it says: 

BAHAHAHAHA


End file.
